Millennium Locket
by Hawk-EVB
Summary: What if there was an eighth Millennium Item? What if it had belonged to the pharaoh's fiance? What if it held special powers that were needed to save the world? What if it wasn't known to exist? Until NOW! OCxY PleaseR&R! REALLY Random! No Like, NO READ!


**Millennium Locket**

A _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Fanfic

By Hawk-EVB

Hi! Well, I know that tons of people already re-did the entire _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Series, but I decided to do it, too!! –sweatdrops- Okay, my setup is gonna be kinda weird. At first, it's going to be a combination of Season 0 and the part of the first season _before_ the Duelist Kingdom arc. (Yeah, the whole _one episode_!) Then, it's going to be Duelist Kingdom, and then the rest of the series. 'Kay?

I guess I _have_ to give some Kudos to **Agent Eye** for actually forcing me to write this. Long story short, I had to bribe him with _my _update, so that he would update his story! -smiles and sweatdrops- I'd also like to thank my three Betas, who are also my three bestest buddies from school! Only one of them has a penname, and she's **Hawk-Pichu**. As for the other two: you both know who you are.

Anyway, I think I've rambled enough! Let's get this fic started!!

Alright, here we go!

ON WITH THE FIC!!

"Speech"

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Meeting a Friend…Or an Enemy?**

Yugi Mouto and Tèa Gardener were walking down Main Street in Domino City, Japan. They had just gotten out of their first day of school at Domino High and they were planning on going to Yugi's Grandpa's gameshop to work on their homework.

"So, Yugi. How'd you like your first day of high school?" Tèa asked with a smile.

"It was good! How 'bout you?" he replied.

"Eh. It was okay. I just know that that Joey Wheeler kid's going to get on my nerves," she replied as she clenched her fist.

"He can't be _that_ bad, Tèa! Give him a chance!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…but sometimes you're just too nice, Yugi," she sighed. The two suddenly stopped. They looked to their left to see Domino Square. It was a large concrete plaza that was surrounded by small stores on three sides, almost like an outdoor mini-mall. The plaza had a few scattered benches and a couple box gardens.

In one of the shadowed corners, there seemed to be a bit of a commotion. It appeared to be a group of extremely large guys standing in a circle, obviously up to no good. They took a couple steps towards the group, but stopped before they got too close. Although they were a good 50 feet away, the two could clearly see what was going on.

There was a group of 6 gigantic bullies standing in a circle around a girl that looked strikingly similar to Tèa. (A/n: Basically they're the bully that beats up Tristan and Joey (Ushio) with some groupies. Yeah, they're THAT big.)

Yugi was confused. He looked from Tèa to the girl to Tèa and then back to the girl. Tèa just looked at the girl, worrying not only for the girl's health, but for her sanity as well. The _last_ person that got bullied by those guys had to go to a psychiatrist for three years. She never actually saw the kid ever again.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. C'mon, let's see," Tèa replied. The two walked another 20 feet and stopped. They were now 30 feet away from the group of bullies. They could now hear what they were saying, but the bullies didn't see them. Yugi briefly glanced around. Three seconds ago, the plaza was packed with Domino High students hanging out, now…there was no one. No one except the bullies, the girl, and them…and that's just how the bullies wanted it. No witnesses.

The biggest- and baddest-looking bully suddenly grabbed the girl by her wrists, which were positioned on both sides of her face in some sort of defense. "Hey, Kitten. What's the rush?"

"Ushio, what're we gonna do to 'er?" one of the groupies questioned.

The obvious leader, Ushio, sneered, "Well now, let's find out." He suddenly grasped the girl's shoulders and pushed her roughly to groupie #1. He caught her by the shoulders and they continued to shove her around the circle. After going around the circle twice, the girl tripped and fell on the concrete, ripping the skin on her knees open. She made a small sound out of pain, almost like a wounded kitten.

"Aw, c'mon, Kitten. You can't be tired yet!" Ushio smirked evilly as he grabbed the collar of her school blazer and hoisted her up in the air, her feet off the ground by a good six inches.

The girl growled slightly, her calm, hazel eyes flashed a bright, emerald green and, if possible, she seemed to appear to look even more like a cat than before. Yugi couldn't explain how or why, she just seemed to look like a cat.

When she spoke, her voice showed no emotion. "What did _I_ ever do to you?" she asked calmly, despite her obvious anger.

"Oh, nothin'. You were just in the wrong new neighborhood at the wrong time." Ushio replied as he literally tossed the girl on the ground, causing her knees to tear open even more and continue to bleed.

Suddenly, there was a sound. Almost like what a duel monster would sound like if they were real. Yugi and Ushio both looked up into the air to see a Petite Dragon come flying towards the group of bullies and the girl, 'Kitten'. But it wasn't a card. It was a Duel Monster. A real, living, breathing Duel Monster! It cried again as it flew closer to the girl. She looked extremely worried for the monster.

"No! Don't come any closer! Icarus, stay away! I'm fine! Protect yourself!" Midway through her warning, she had managed to stand up, but Ushio held her arms as she attempted to shoo the monster away.

"Well, well! I see Kitten's got a friend after all!" Ushio commented, "Get it!" he shouted to his 'henchmen'. One of them jumped up and snatched the monster as it started to fly away. He grabbed its wings and held them against its body.

"No!! Don't hurt him!" the girl shouted, struggling against Ushio's hold even more. Tears started to form in her eyes as she watched the henchmen play keep-away with the dragon, randomly punching or kicking it or pulling on its wings.

"Hey! This toy's pretty real-lookin'!" one of them stated, pulling harshly on one of the Petite Dragon's wings, looking for seams or wires. The dragon cried in pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!! STOP!!" The girl cried, on the brink of tears. Just as she uttered those words, Ushio grabbed the dragon and pulled a four-inch switchblade from his pocket.

"Hey! Let's see if it's a robot!" he shouted, holding the blade's edge dangerously close to the unconscious dragon's chest.

"NO!!" the girl shouted, now being restrained by one of the henchmen. "Stop!! I'll do _anything_!! Just don't hurt him!! Please!!" Yugi could tell that the girl's vision was becoming blurred by the tears she was holding back. Ushio ignored her pleas, and brought the blade right up to the flesh on the dragon's chest. "**STOP!!!!!**" the girl shouted one last time, as she finally struggled out of the henchman's grasp and fell to the ground. This time, she shouted in pain, as she tore open the small amount of skin left on her knees for the third time.

Ushio looked at her in disgust. He took the blade and threw it right past the girl's face. Or, at least it was _supposed_ to go right past her face, but since the blade was slightly spinning, it caused the very tip of the blade to slice through her cheek and it made a cut on her face that was about a fourth of an inch deep and went from the front of her cheekbone to about an inch in front of her ear.

The fairly large gash started to bleed almost instantly as the blade drove into the concrete behind her, with the hilt of it sticking out of the flooring. As Ushio and his henchmen proceeded to walk away, he threw the unconscious dragon onto the concrete at the girl's lap. There was a loud snap as the dragon's neck broke, and it died instantly.

The girl carefully picked up the dead dragon and just stared at it, refusing to let her pent-up tears flow. After a couple of seconds, the girl finally broke down as she tightly grasped the dragon's small body and cried. Tèa and Yugi looked on sadly as the girl cried over her lost Petite Dragon.

"Poor kid…" Tèa muttered to herself, as she could only watch. Yugi glanced up at her; she seemed to be on the brink of tears herself.

As the girl sobbed, several of her tears landed on the dragon. Suddenly, the girl and the dragon's body glowed. The girl looked up at the dragon, almost as surprised as Yugi and Tèa were. (A/n: Almost forgot 'bout them, didn't 'cha?)

As they were watching the dragon, all of its wounds began to heal. Broken bones mended perfectly, cuts and scrapes closed up and healed, pulled ligaments or tendons became good as new. Then suddenly, the girl and her dragon stopped glowing. There was still a small amount of glowing, but, for some reason, it was something that was hanging around the girl's neck, almost like a necklace. The girl looked at the dragon, the tears on her face slowly drying.

"I-icarus?" the girl cautiously asked. She stared at the dragon's body. Nothing happened. She was just about to burst into tears again when, suddenly, the dragon's chest started to move up and down again, and it started breathing. "Icarus?" the girl asked again, staring at the dragon's chest rising and falling.

Then…the dragon opened its eyes.

"Icarus? Icarus!" The girl was overjoyed as the dragon greeted her with a weak cry. She hugged the dragon and then let it go, and it flew in the air, flying around the girl.

"But, how?" Tèa stumbled over her words in amazement. Yugi looked up at her, expecting her to say more. He gave her a strange look. Her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. She was too amazed, bewildered, and confused to form complete words and syllables, let alone sentences!

Yugi turned back to the girl, as she made a feeble attempt to stand up. She got about half-way up, winced in pain, and almost lost her balance. The Petite Dragon swiftly flew behind her and pressed its head against her back, causing her to regain her balance.

As the girl stood, staring at the dragon, Yugi glanced at her wounds; her face was bleeding badly, but not as badly as her knees. Now that she was standing, the blood started to run down her legs, making streaks down her shins. He then looked at the concrete underneath her; there was blood all over, in a huge puddle, and he wasn't quite sure if it would stain the concrete there or not.

The girl attempted to walk a few steps, laughing as the dragon continued to fly in circles. She made it partially through her first step, when she started losing her balance again. Yugi guessed that it was because her knees were so ripped up, and blood-loss probably had something to do with it. This time, she fell backwards and landed flat on her butt on the cold, hard surface. She winced in pain again, but just got right back up again, saying something about being a spaz.

The girl then walked over to her backpack, which was one of those ones that you sling over one of your shoulders. (A/n: What do you call them? Eh, who cares? The point is- it's a backpack.) She started digging through one of the front pockets and pulled out a tannish-brown thing that looked remotely like a doggy treat.

The dragon saw the thing and obviously looked _very_ interested. The girl giggled at the dragon and held the thing in her hand and pulled back her arm, like she was winding up for a pitch. The dragon looked like it was preparing itself for an air-race.

The girl's arm flew forward and she released the object, causing it to soar through the air. "Go long!!" she shouted, laughing the whole time. Yugi just stared at the object coming at him.

Then, it clicked. He had a palm-size U.F.O. coming at him, with a dragon not far behind it. His eyes widened as the dragon caught up to the object and grabbed it in its mouth.

"Icarus, you are going to get so FAT off those things!" the girl said, stumbling towards the dragon, "I wonder why I keep making them for you!"

The girl laughed again as she struggled to walk towards the Petite Dragon that was happily munching on the treat. As the girl came closer, the dragon moved to the side slightly, allowing the two teens to see each other.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there!" the girl said to Yugi.

"It's okay," Yugi replied, scratching behind the dragon's ear. "Hey! He's really friendly!"

"Wow!" the girl said, staring at the dragon, "He's almost never this nice to strangers! Well, I guess if he trusts you, so should I." The girl extended her hand out to Yugi. "My name's Diana May, but you can call me 'May'!" She smiled warmly at him. She looked very calm and sweet, despite her bleeding cheek and knees.

Yugi looked into her eyes as he took her hand, she looked sweet and calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was feeling great pain. It was obviously from her still-bleeding injuries. "Hi. I'm Yugi," he replied anyway.

"Pleased to meet you, Yugi! And who's this?" she asked turning to Tèa. Yugi also turned to her to find her in the same position as before, staring at where the dragon was and opening and closing her mouth. (A/n: As quoting a friend, "I knew she was brain dead, but not _this_ much!" -sweatdrops-)

"Tèa?" he asked his friend cautiously. She didn't respond. "Tèa, anybody in there?" he said while waving his hand in front of her face. Suddenly, she blinked and turned to Yugi.

"Huh?" she asked.

Yugi spoke very slowly, as if to a small child, "Tèa, this is May, the girl with the dragon. She came over to say 'hi'. Do you understand?"

Tèa just gave him a mock-glare. "I'm not an idiot, Yugi," was all she said to him. She turned to May and extended her hand. "Hello. I'm Tèa. I see you've already met Yugi," she said. May laughed, but suddenly winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly. May finally seemed to realize just how badly she was hurt and winced again. "C'mon, we'll take you to my house so we can patch you up," he said, motioning for her to follow them. As she walked towards him, her Petite Dragon cried again and started flying away.

"Hey, aren't you worried? He's going away!" Tèa exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, he's allowed to. I don't keep him at home. He just flies around wherever he wants, but always manages to find me every day," May stated with a pained smile. "I don't think it's right to keep a creature like him on a leash. I just got him a collar that has his and my names on it. It also has the phone number to…my aunt's house," she continued. Tèa glanced at her, she had pause slightly, just slightly, before saying 'my', as if she was going to say something else. Tèa shrugged it off and continued to walk.

It took them a while to get to the game shop, for obvious reasons. Once they walked in, they got bombarded by questions from Grandpa.

"Yugi? Tèa? Who's this? What happened? Are you guys okay? Do you want me to get some bandages and antiseptic?" he asked quickly.

"Huh?" Tèa asked.

"Hold on. I can do this…" Yugi said, bravely stepping forward, "Yes, we're here, this is May, she got beat up, yes, and…um…yes." Grandpa stared at his grandson.

"Oh, o-okay," he said, walking away to seek out the first-aid kit.

"Wow, you're good," May stated.

"I know," Yugi replied, smirking his head off. Tèa just stared in bewilderment.

"How did-, and then-, and you-…huh??" she stuttered confusedly. Yugi and May laughed at her, just as Grandpa returned with a roll of bandages, some medical tape, a bag of cotton balls, and a bottle of antiseptic.

"Now…who needs this stuff again?" Grandpa asked mockingly.

"Grandpa…" Yugi replied. He took the stuff and ordered May to sit on a bench inside the Game Shop.

"Do you need any help?" Grandpa asked.

"No, we've got it, Grandpa," Yugi replied.

"Okay," Grandpa said, as he turned around to go into the back room to take inventory.

"Yugi, really I'm fine," she insisted.

"Oh, no you're not!" Tèa retorted, "Just sit down and stay _still_!!" She roughly shoved May back onto the bench when she went to stand up.

"Ouch!" May said as she rubbed her lower back, "Alright, alright! You don't have to shove," she mumbled.

"We heard that!" Yugi and Tèa both shouted at her, jokingly.

Yugi then turned serious. "Now, Hold still," he said as he to her as he proceeded to put the antiseptic on a cotton ball, "This might sting a little…" He touched the cotton ball to her left knee and started patting the wound.

"OUCH!!" she shouted, "I thought you said it would sting a _little_!"

"Well…That's for little cuts," he replied, attempting to make up a pliable excuse, "And didn't I tell you to stay still?!" he scolded as the girl attempted to wriggle away. She sighed unhappily and stopped squirming. They finally finished disinfecting her knees, with May gripping the edges of the bench tightly, whimpering in pain. (A/n: Now before anyone calls her a drama queen, she has very little skin left on her knees and she's now getting antiseptic dumped on top of that! Feel pity for the OC!)

"Okay, now I've just got to put the bandages on," Yugi absentmindedly said to himself while applying the bandages to her knees with the medical tape.

"…There!" he said while putting on the last bit of tape, "Now…" he said while standing up from his kneeling position, "…for the cut on your face." He examined the cut while he reached for some cotton balls. He picked some up and realized that they were out of bandages.

"Hey, Tèa? Could you get some more bandages? I think they're either in the bathroom or the medicine closet upstairs," Yugi asked.

"Okay," she said while turning to go upstairs.

"Thanks," Yugi muttered while softly patting the cotton ball on the dried blood on May's face. He examined the cut while wondering what the chances were for having a knife fly past your face and cut your cheek open.

"Ouch!" May mumbled loudly. Yugi blinked and realized that he had been spacing out, and ended up pressing the antiseptic into her cut.

"Oh! Sorry," he mumbled, blushing slightly. Neither of them said anything for a moment. They were staring into each other's eyes. Their faces were very close and they just looked at each other. The gap between them seemed to close slowly. Their faces got closer and they both slowly closed their eyes.

"Okay! I got them, Yugi!" Tèa shouted as she walked down the stairs. The two both jumped out of their skin and shot away from each other, blushing madly.

"Here ya. Go…?" Tèa said as she walked into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked. She walked up to them and felt both of their red faces. "Hmm…It must be hotter in here than I thought," she muttered, "Yugi, no offense, but you really should finish up her cheek."

"Huh? Oh! R-right!" he stuttered as he continued to apply the antiseptic to May's face, neither of them making eye contact. After a while, Yugi finally finished disinfecting her cheek as well and carefully placed a small bandage on it. (A/n: Like in anime, whenever someone gets beat up and they get that little rectangular bandage thing on their face? Like that! -smiles-)

"Okay…Now what?" Tèa asked.

May glanced at the clock on the wall. "HOLY CRAP!! I was supposed to be home an _hour_ ago!" she shouted.

"Well, c'mon. We'll take you in case Ushio decides to come back," Yugi said to her as they all stood up.

They walked quickly back to Main Street and May led them to her house. After about five minutes of walking, they made it to a small, quaint house. You could almost call it a 'fruity house' because it was painted with a bunch of pastel pinks, oranges, greens and blues. It had very simple crown molding above the porch.

"Oh, it's so CUTE!!!" Tèa exclaimed.

"Um…thanks?" May replied. She walked up the stairs, which was a bit difficult because the steps were so steep. She then opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello? I'm home!" she called. There was only one answer, and that was a small bark and fast, small footsteps.

"Uh, you guys might want to back up a bit," May warned. Yugi and Tèa stepped back, preparing themselves for a gigantic dog, only to see a small, Golden Retriever puppy come bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, Noel!" May said as she scooped up the puppy. The three laughed and Yugi and Tèa turned to go.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"By the way, whose class are you in?" Tèa inquired.

"Um…Mr.…DeGracio's class?" she replied, uncertainty in her voice.

"Sweet! That's our class!" Yugi exclaimed. "See you tomorrow!" the two both shouted as they ran down the street to get to the Game Shop before it got too much later.

"Bye!" May said as she waved at the two. She turned around, closed the door behind her and leaned on it. She sighed heavily, knowing that she was going to get it for being late.

"Diana May!" a voice shouted, "Where have you been?!"

"Sorry Mrs. Smith, I met some people walking home," May replied.

"Friends, I hope?" the voice, Mrs. Smith, asked worriedly.

"Well, two of them were, the other six, I highly doubt," May said with another sigh. "Alright, well, I've got a bunch of homework to do, so goodnight!" she said as she walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight, dear," Mrs. Smith called.

"And say goodnight to Mr. Smith for me!" May added, halfway up the staircase.

"Can do, May. And can't you please start calling us Mom and Dad?" Mrs. Smith asked, "Or at least Mary-Ellen and Gregory?"

May continued to walk upstairs, pretending to have not heard her. She walked into her room and closed her door. She slumped heavily onto her bed, looking down at a locket that hung from her neck.

"I'm sorry...I…I can't…" she said, as a single tear trickled slowly down her cheek, glistening in the light of the sun, despite the darkness of the room itself.

**

* * *

T.B.C.**

I swear! It's getting' to start to become a ten-page minimumfor me! -sweatdrops- Oh, well. That's just the way I write! I even write six-page stories for homework assignments most of the time! -scratches back of head-

So? How did everybody like it? I can't believe I'm FINALLY getting around to writing this! I've been trying to keep it off for as long as possible, but now that they're showing the first season of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ all over again, I knew that this would probably be my only chance to write this! -sweatdrops-

I based May's houses off of one of my friends' houses. It's SOO CUTE!! Hers isn't as big as it is in the fic, but the outside and the basic structure are the same.

Well, tell me how you like it, guys! And PLEASE R & R!! -smiles- This is Hawk-EVB, signing off!

**Hawkee**


End file.
